Sam Girard
|birth_place = Roberval, Quebec, Canada |height_in = 10 |height_ft = 5 |weight_lb = 162 |position = Defence |shoots = Left |team = Colorado Avalanche |league = NHL |former_teams = Nashville Predators |draft = 47th overall |draft_year = 2016 |draft_team = Nashville Predators |career_start = 2017 |name = Samuel Girard }} Samuel Girard (born May 12, 1998) is a Canadian professional ice hockey defenceman currently playing for the Colorado Avalanche of the National Hockey League (NHL). Girard was selected by the Nashville Predators in the 2nd round (47th overall) of the 2016 NHL Entry Draft. Playing career Junior Girard was drafted by the Shawinigan Cataractes in the 1st round, 3rd overall of the 2014 QMJHL Entry Draft. In his first season with the team, in 2014-15, he appeared in 64 games, scoring 5 goals and 38 assists. Girard was named to the league's All-Rookie Team for the season and was awarded the Raymond Lagacé Trophy, the award given every year to the league's defensive rookie of the year. In the 2015-16 season, he played in 67 games scoring 10 goals and 64 assists for 74 points in 67 games. Girard was awarded the Emile Bouchard Trophy, the QMJHL's award given annually to the league's best defenceman. At the 2016 NHL Entry Draft, Girard was drafted by the Nashville Predators in the second round, 47th overall, at the 2016 NHL Entry Draft. Girard played his final season with Shawnigan in 2016-17, playing in 59 games and adding 9 goals and 66 assits for 75 points, one point more than Girard's previous career high with the Cataractes in the previous season. Girard led the league in assits, had the most points by a defenceman and was named to the league's First All Star Team. Professional On September 29, 2016, after having an impressive training camp, Girard was signed to a three-year, entry-level contract by the Nashville Predators. Girard made his NHL debut on October 10, 2017, during the 2017-18 season. He registered an assist from a goal by Filip Forsberg in the team's season home opener against the Philadelphia Flyers. The next game, on October 12, Girard scored his first career NHL goal against the Dallas Stars. Girard remained in 5 of the team's first 14 games before he was traded on October 5, 2017 in a three-team trade to the Colorado Avalanche. Girard tallied his first point, an assit for the Avalanche in a 4-3 overtime win against the Ottawa Senators during the Avalanche's Global Series in Stockholm, Sweden. International play }} Girard has represented Canada in international competition and participated in the 2015 Ivan Hlinka Memorial Tournament. In the tournament he played in 4 games for Canada, scoring once. The team won a gold medal after defeating Sweden in the tournament. He also skated with Canada Black at the 2015 World U-17 Hockey Challenge, playing in 3 games adding 1 goal and 2 assists. Career statistics Regular season and playoffs International Awards and honors References External links * * Category:Colorado Avalanche players Category:Milwaukee Admirals players Category:Nashville Predators draft picks Category:Nashville Predators players Category:Shawinigan Cataractes players